IM room with bleach friends
by Nyrababe
Summary: This is a IM chat room with the people from Bleach. I can only update it every once in a while since I have a bigger fan fic to tend to.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is a humor one based on an IM setting.

Speeddeamon = Ichigo

ChappyRukia = Rukia

Momo37 = Momo

Hinikogirl = Rangiku

Renji5 = Renji

Gentalprincess = Orihime

_Momo37__ has logged in._

Momo37: Helloz

**Renji5: Yo!**

**ChappyRukia: Hi Momo!**

**Momo37: Hello Renji and Rukia, sup?**

**Renji5: nm**

ChappyRukia: nm u?

**Momo37: Im good.**

**Hinikogirl: Hellllooooooooo**

**Momo37: Oh hello Hiniko**

**Hinikogirl: Yay**

**Hinikogirl: Momo!!!!!!!!!**

**Renji5: The world is random. Ur random. If ur not random ur weird. If ur weird ur messed. If ur messed ur random.**

**Momo37: …**

**ChappyRukia: …**

**Hinikogirl: … lmao**

**ChappyRukia: Wtf Renji?!**

**Momo37: Weird…**

**Renji5: exactly**

Speeddeamon  has just signed in.Speeddeamon: Hi

**Momo37: hello**

**Hinikogirl: Hi**

**ChappyRukia: welcome**

**Renji5: hello ass hole**

**Speeddeamon: Wtfh Renji!!!**

**Renji5: ditch me much after school and that's what u get.**

**Speeddeamon: for the last fucking time I did not ditch u!!!**

**Renji5: Yes u did!!!**

**ChappyRukia: *smakes both of u in the head***

**ChappyRukia: shut up both of you!!!**

**Renji5: *dodges***

**Speeddeamon: *ducks out of way***

**Speeddeamon: WTF Rukia!**

**ChappyRukia: silence in front of ur master fools!**

**Renji5: wth r u talking about?**

**Speeddeamon: ur not my master wth**

**Chappygirl: silence!!!**

**Hinikogirl: lol**

**Momo37: you guys are livly.**

_Gentalprincess__ has just signed in._

Gentalprincess: HelloHinikogirl: Hello Orihime

**ChappyRukia: hello and I g2g.**

**ChappyRukia: Byz**

**Renji5: Hi, bye**

**Speeddeamon: Hello**

**Hinikogirl: bye**

**Speeddeamon: Bye**

**Momo37: hi, bye**

**Renji5: I g2g to**

**Renji5: test tomarrow bye**

**Speeddeamon: oh yeah I g2g to bye**

**Hinikogirl: I g2g to wow!**

**Hinikogirl: bye**

**Gentalprincess: Bye everyone.**

**Momo37: bye**

Speeddeamon has logged out

_Hinikogirl__ has logged out_

_ChappyRukia __has logged out_

_Renji5__ has logged out_

Me: first IM fan fic yay!

_-Nyrababe_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok time for more IM fun!

Frostkid = Toshiro

_Frostkid__ has just signed in._

**Momo37: Hi shiro!**

**Frostkid: hello**

**Hinikogirl: Hi Toshiro!!!**

**Frostkid: oh crap…**

**Hinikogirl: -glomps frost-**

**Renji5: lol**

**Frostkid: Rangiku!!!**

**Frostkid: wtf**

**Momo37: lol**

**Renji5: lol**

**Speeddeamon: lol rangiku**

**Frostkid: honestly hiniko have self-control!**

**Hinikogirl: what's that? XD**

_ChappyRukia__has just signed in._

Renji5: hello Rukia

**Momo37: hi**

_ChappyRukia __has just signed out._

**Speeddeamon: What's her problem?**

_ChappyRukia__ has just signed in._

Hinikogirl: yay ur back!

_ChappyRukia __has just signed out._

Frostkid: wtf Rukia stop doing that!

_ChappyRukia__ has added you to her ignore list ha-ha._

Renji5: …

**Speeddeamon: …**

**Momo37: …**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ok I have two fan fics on the go so I'm going to update every 2-3 days or so.

Sakuraprince = Byakuya

_Gentelprincess__ has just signed in._

_ChappyRukia __has just signed in._

_Sakuraprince__ has just signed in._

**ChappyRukia: Oh hello big brother!**

**Sakuraprince: Hello Rukia**

**ChappyRukia: What r u doing on here?**

**Sakuraprince: I thought I better check on you.**

**Gentelprincess: Hello Byakuya!**

**Sakuraprince: Hello Orihime**

**ChappyRukia: You don't need to check on me I'm fine!**

**Sakuraprince: I'm your brother it's my duty to know what your up to.**

**ChappyRukia: No it's a parent's job mot urs!!**

_Renji5__ has just signed in._

Renji5: Hello people

**Gentelprincess: Hello Renji**

**ChappyRukia: Hi Renji!**

**Sakuraprince: hello**

**Renji5: Byakuya!?**

**Renji5: why r u here? Ur never here!**

**ChappyRukia: he's stalking me again!!**

**ChappyRukia: My brother's stalking me again!!!!**

**Renji5: is that legal**

**Sakuraprince: I'm not stalking you.**

**Sakuraprince: I'm merely checking up on you.**

**ChappyRukia: ur stalking me**

**ChappyRukia: if you were checking up on me you would be you'd come and ask in my room.**

**Sakuraprince: I'm outside ur room now**

**ChappyRukia: wtf!!**

**Renji5: rofl**

**Gentelprincess: lol**

**Ok so theres ur fan fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok after a long wait here's chapter 4 of Bleach IM!!!!

_ChappyRukia__ has just signed in._

_SpeedDemon__ has just signed in._

**ChappyRukia: Hi Ichigo!**

**SpeedDemon: yo**

**ChappyRukia: sup?**

**SpeedDemon: What ever that black lump is on my ceiling.**

**ChappyRukia: …**

**SpeedDemon: lol**

**ChappyRukia: ok then mr. madman jokster**

**SpeedDemon: Mr. what?!**

**ChappyRukia: oh nothing**

**ChappyRukia: so what are you doing?**

**SpeedDemon: my homework**

**ChappyRukia: LIER!!!!!**

**SpeedDemon: what?! How do you know I'm lieing? Huh? **

**SpeedDemon: and I am doing my homework so why do you say I'm **

**lieing?**

**ChappyRukia: you doing your home work AND chatting to me!!**

**SpeedDemon: …**

**SpeedDemon: ANYWAYS how's ur stalker brother**

**ChappyRukia: he's gone for the week so I need a new stalker**

**ChappyRukia: wanna take his place for the week?**

**SpeedDemon: uhhhh no**

**ChappyRukia: O.O**

**ChappyRukia: OMG you do!**

**SpeedDemon: NO!!!**

**ChappyRukia: then why did you say 'uhhhhh' huh? Huh? Huh?**

**SpeedDemon: to add emphasis stupid!!**

**ChappyRukia: it ain't that big word you just said when you can't actually hear the person morn!!!**

**SpeedDemon: what big word? Emphasis? **

**ChappyRukia: yes that! Do you see any other words in that sentence with more then 7 words in it?**

**SpeedDemon: that's not a big word!**

**ChappyRukia: If it's got the most letters then it's a big word!!!**

**SpeedDemon: what ever short stuff**

**ChappyRukia: I'll have you know that I was born with a birth defect that caused me to be very short and I can never ever be any taller then this you big dope!**

**SpeedDemon: really?**

**ChappyRukia: no**

**Well there you have it! Chapter 4 next chapter I'm introducing Grimmjow!!!!**


End file.
